


谋杀不死之躯

by KnifeStone



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, 小破车, 现代paro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeStone/pseuds/KnifeStone
Summary: 角飞现代杀手paro，本质开车但是没怎么开起来。





	谋杀不死之躯

飞段是个冷酷无情的杀手，但这次的目标着实令他头疼。

他跟踪目标人物已有两星期，充分摸清了对方的作息规律。

目标男，三十八岁，在一家无趣的旅行社做无聊的会计。早上七点起床，早饭是两片吐司一份法式炒鸡蛋，一杯黑咖啡，不加糖不加奶。七点半准时出门，搭乘七点四十二分的早班地铁，八点半出现在地表，步行半小时走到旅行社，九点整。其实他本来可以直接坐到旅行社门口，但是那要多花一块钱。

他一天的工作就是处理账务，上午工作到十二点，午餐在旅行社旁边的炸猪排店解决，点的是当日优惠工作餐。中午有一个小时休息时间，这个男人总是选择利用这个空档查看自己买的股票。飞段趁他去上厕所的工夫偷看过几次，绿得非常整齐。

奇怪的是目标从来没为跌得像菜园的股票发愁——他的绿眼睛得为这个厄运承担至少百分之九十的责任——也许是苦大仇深已经渗透进他的面部皮肤，让这个人不管何时都像账没算平不得不加班的倒霉蛋，当然，他还没见过他加班。

下午一点开工，间或去个厕所或到休息室接一杯咖啡。别的不说，旅行社的咖啡豆相当不错。

如此一直到五点，他办公室的墙上有个年纪比他还大的钟表，大概是不知被谁改装过，其他时间不响，只要到五点整，就会有个小鸟撞开木门，叽叽喳喳告诉目标：“该下班了——该下班了——”，声音低沉浑厚，像只投错胎的猫。

在木鸟开口的刹那，男人已闪电般收拾好随身物品，关机锁柜子一气呵成，仿佛有个凶残的老婆在家给他掐表计时。他一分钟旅行社的空气都不愿意多吸，包裹在西装裤下的大长腿交剪出一阵风声，路过其他部门时引得同事好一阵羡慕：“我也想下班啊”。

飞段看不出目标有多么热爱他的工作，他跟这座城市其他忙忙碌碌的普通人没什么不同：每天疲惫地醒来，按部就班干活，到点再疲惫地回家去，日复一日。他心想，大概这次的赏金都比这家伙辛苦好几年赚的要多。

再算上股票赔的部分，哇，这辈子值了。

经过一个半小时短途跋涉，目标回到了他的家。这个时候多少能看出他面容上的疲态，外套领结衬衫一路扔过去，顺便将自己掷到沙发上。客厅里出乎意料摆的是懒人沙发，两个巨大的麻袋状沙发委屈地靠在一起，颜色也是柔软极了，与目标的一贯风格相距十万八千里。一旦注意到这个差异，房间里的微妙之处就更加容易察觉。

本来是酒店样板间一样的装修风格，却搭配了条黑红色遮光窗帘；红木书架上会计法律哲学书之间，穿插着矮一截的漫画单行本和CD唱片；客厅铺着难打理的长毛地毯，矮桌上有个难得朴素的烟灰缸，飞段却没见目标抽过半根；最显眼的是墙上那个廉价塑料相框，本来是12寸双人合照的大小，不知为何只在角落别了一张目标单人证件照，露出大片棕色背景板，冷漠看着颓废的男人。

好吧，邪神在上，他开始有些怜悯这个人了。

卫生间洗手台上还放着两人份的洗漱品，他翻厨房的时候也能数出双份餐具。剩下一个房间他一时半会没找到机会潜入，多半是卧室。想到男人在不久前还能和老婆双宿双飞，啧啧，没想到啊没想到。

时间再晚一些，瘫在沙发上的目标整顿好情绪，起来为自己准备晚饭。没见过他叫外卖，起码这两个星期没有。之前大约是有全职主妇做饭的缘故，男人的手艺只能用“勉强能吃”来形容。让飞段的小心思开始荡漾的地方出现了，为了方便劳作，目标将自己的黑发用皮筋束起了小尾巴。在大部分他见过的会计都已经发际线后退的时候，男人的长发看起来格外精致。那个小马尾在他脑后束着，随着他的动作打颤，在外头屋顶埋伏的飞段被挠得心痒极了。

当然，不对雇主和目标下手是他的为数不多的原则之一。

晚饭是目标在客厅沙发上解决的。只开了一盏落地灯，浅黄色的光为他的剪影镀上一层金边，看上去落寞而孤单。如果没有后来的事情，飞段几乎要冲上去给他一个来自单身狗的抱抱。

这天是星期五。结束晚饭的男人本该像往常一样泡澡睡觉，飞段也准备收拾装备走人。没想到目标在卫生间对着镜子仔细刮掉了冒出头的胡茬——居然是用刀片，老爸吗你是——钻进那间他没能进去的卧室，折腾半小时后出来，晃瞎飞段的眼。

他换了一件骚包的白色贴身无袖帽衫，袖口向里开到胸前，几乎把半个胸膛都露了出来。他这才意识到男人爆炸的身材，胸肌腹肌二头肌一应俱全，常年被衬衫覆盖的小麦色皮肤上纹着乱七八糟的花纹，看起来像被肢解后又缝在一起的尸块，半点艺术感都无，甚至凶得吓人。下身是黑色紧身皮裤，两腿间可疑地鼓起。飞段远远比对了一下，告诉自己不虚。脚踏马丁靴，侧边闪亮亮镶嵌着银钉。他把头发扎个小揪在脑后，配上显得霸道神秘起来的表情，就那样出门融入黑夜里。

嘿，这可有意思多了。

飞段谨慎地追上去，想要见识下目标隐藏起的那一面。

他以为目标要去酒吧喝酒蹦迪泡妹子，结果他真的跟着到了酒吧。只不过看到霓虹光闪烁的那一刻，他有那么几分不想进去。是个gay吧。

但他为了巨额酬金还是咬牙跟进去了。里面一如既往地混乱，音乐震耳欲聋，到处都是目光迷离疯狂的男男男男。他尴尬地在扭动的人体间穿行，有些庆幸为了隐蔽他穿得很安全……就有鬼了。有人借着跳舞的机会大胆向他蹭过来，分不清是谁的手不小心抓上他的屁股，没过一会儿又有男孩子小鸟依人撞进他怀里。

啊，好烦。

更悲伤的是目标被他跟丢了。本来光线就足够昏暗，飞段又在一边忙着避开搭讪的人，一边试图挽救自己的衣服。邪神啊，那就只是普通的牛仔裤和白衬衫而已啊！好吧我的毛领机车外套也不能给。

他在舞池转得天昏地暗时，目标又出现了。如果不是男人直接出现在他眼前的话，飞段是很欣慰的。

“你还好吗？”

“啊？哦哦，不是很好……”他做出一副为难的样子，告诉自己不要被低音炮笼络。你自己也是个低音炮，快醒醒。

目标的绿眼睛在变幻的灯光下显得不是那么分明。他还是那副骚包打扮，看起来却意外沉稳。

“第一次来？需要帮忙吗？”

飞段迷失在酒吧暧昧的气氛中，等反应过来时人已经被目标带着来到舞池边缘。直到在吧台的空位坐下，玻璃杯带着酒液和冰块清脆地发出撞击声，他才意识到自己都干了什么。不对，被干了什么。

什么也没有。

他被半保护着带出混乱的人群，目标握着他的手腕，他半仰起头看男人的下颌角。

这真是……

他的脸在发烫，酒精透过皮肤直接渗进血肉里似的。暖光让他的银发熠熠生辉，白皮肤让脸上的红晕更加明显。他大约是没经历过这样的场面，酒红色的眼睛四处乱瞟。

“啊！”男人还在观察他，被他忽然叫着站起来吓了一跳，“抱歉抱歉，我还有事，先走一步……”他离开坐席逃窜着消失在人群里，隐约冒出一声后知后觉的道谢。

目标眯起了眼。

 

飞段当然没事，他能有什么事呢？他最大的事就是干掉这个男人。他接到委托时被赏金迷惑了眼，连夜想出数十种计策，没想到目标只是个普普通通的上班族，刚结束与妻的数年长跑，庸庸碌碌过自己的小日子，试图让生活回到正轨。

夜晚的意外只是他偶尔的厌倦和反抗，对委托本身无益也无损。虽然他确实很帅啦，不知道一个小会计为什么会有那样的气质和魅力，但这并没有超出飞段的计划，大体上。

他还是会杀掉这个男人，提着让他短暂陷入爱河的头颅换取酬劳，他也是要生活的嘛。

最多就是动手的时候干脆利落一些，少一些折磨人的幺蛾子，让那张脸不那么扭曲纠结，直到最后一刻都还是帅的。

飞段消失在人群里，让自己的心落回原来的位置。重新捕捉目标身影的时候，熟悉的杀手又回来了。

他看着目标一个人惋惜地喝掉了两杯酒，有个年轻一些的男人取代了他还没焐热的位置。他看着两人说说笑笑，心想原来他也能有这样生动的表情。

目标最终把年轻人带回了格格不入的家，他们尚未完全进门就抱在了一起。他在黑暗中看着男人温柔又强势地与年轻人亲吻，手顺着脊背消失在那件白衬衣里。年轻人发出短促的喘息，皱着好看的眉让他轻一些。两人的裤子都被丢在了地上，他们交缠着闯进他无法涉足的卧室。

门关上了。

他站在楼下看卧室的灯光完全消失，夜晚彻底降临。行人陆陆续续，没有人看见杀手坐在路边，抚摸自己冷硬的枪杆。

 

凌晨，人类熟睡的时候，戒心全无。

他轻车熟路撬开大门，在寂静中向卧室潜行。门把手自然是凉的，他却感觉好像被谁残留的温度烫到似的。

向下扭开，打开时格外安静。他踩在柔软的长毛地毯上，手枪借月色指向背对他酣睡的男人。

扳机扣动，空气在抑制器下只发出轻微的噼啪声，让他想到圣诞夜壁炉中燃烧的柴火。子弹短暂划破空气，射穿单薄的空调被，睡梦中的人安静地死去，血液涌出来浸湿了床单。

他无声走过去，战术刀出鞘，就要将死去男人的头切割下来。

有点想拿来收藏呢。飞段叹口气有些分心。一只手猛地伸出，掐住他的脖子将人抡到床上，手上的刀也被夺去，他来不及躲闪，漆黑无光的刀刃毫无阻拦没入他的胸膛，将他钉在满是血液的床垫上。

“你……！”

那双酒红色的眼睛难以置信地瞪着本该死去的目标，伤口血如泉涌，很快覆盖过目标的血迹，甚至洇湿了地上浅色的长毛地毯。眼中的神采就这样慢慢消失了，他最终闭上了眼。

 

“喂，还没好吗？”

等了好久也没见动静，目标男人终于忍不住出声。

刚刚瞑目过一次的飞段闻言，眼也不睁地懒散回答：“我有什么办法，祭祀程序就是这样规定的啊，角都。”

角都觉得他哪儿都还好，就是这个他接受不了。怎么办，干等着吗？他一直没开灯，此时只有没拉好的窗帘透了些光，模糊地照出飞段的轮廓。飞段仰面躺在两人的床上，印着邪神标志的空调被铺在他身下，胸口是那把他亲手扎进去的刀。

他于是顺着搭在床边的小腿摸上去，不久前还缠在他腰上催促他快些动的腿此刻又被包裹在牛仔布之下。

“别动，疼着呢。”飞段嘟嘟囔囔，试图收腿躲开那触碰。动作过大拉扯到了胸口的伤，他只能又委屈地架回角都身上。

角都假装没听见，轻柔点触着皮肤，一路上行，解开牛仔裤扣子拉下拉链，直接俯身亲吻他内裤下的性器。

他伸出舌头描摹那器官的形状，感受柱体上的血管缓缓跳动，热度越来越高，硬度也愈发明显。圆润的头部最终顶开内裤边冒出来，他毫不犹豫一口含住，另一手把碍事的内裤彻底扒开。

“唔嗯嗯嗯——”飞段忍不住弹起腰，被刀贯穿的痛感化作快意向身下涌去。

但时间还没到。

他揪着自己的头发无声尖叫，两腿间夹磨着角都的头，喘息中带上了微弱的哭腔。

“啊……操你的，角都。”

角都将他射出的液体含着，转到床尾复又蹲下，掰开他捂着脸的双手，倒着与他接吻。飞段被他自己的味道恶心够呛，但角都的吻足够舒适，安抚了他被戳穿的心脏。他伸手去够角都脖子，胡乱抚摸湿滑的皮肤，上面全是他俩混合在一起的血。

借着高潮的余韵亲昵了一会儿，角都问：“你是要起来还是我就这样操你。”

“你把之前那个温柔沉稳的老男人藏哪儿去了？”他抬手拔掉刀子，随意丢在地上。没有听到落地的声响，飞段头疼地想到了长毛地毯，早知道卧室里就不铺了。

“死了，现在只有个欲求不满的老男人了。”

飞段哈哈哈大笑，很快被角都操得哭都哭不出来。

 

“帮我把心脏掏出来。”

“干什么，好恶心啊你。”

“是我干的吗？子弹还在里面，快点，你也好拿去交差。”

“这已经是换金所收到的第十五个了，没地方放的。”

“混蛋，浪费我一个心脏，你想死吗。”

“哈哈哈你来啊……嗯嗯嗯好爽啊……”

 

完


End file.
